Candor or Death by Dauntless?
by TheDauntlessCake
Summary: The Gang are back and playing Candor or Dauntless! But it eventually dissolves into pranks and insanity. Post-war, and no one has died. Please forgive me, this is my first fic, and I suck at summaries.
1. Starting Up

**Tris POV**

I am currently sitting in Zeke's apartment, waiting to be condemned to a slow, horrible death by humiliation, also known as Candor or Dauntless. Sitting in the circle with me are Tobias, Shauna, Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Will, Christina, Caleb, Susan, And Peter the dick hole. "Trissy! Candor or Dauntless?!" asks Zeke. "Candor," I say, "And Uriah, I swear, if you say Pansycake, you will not be having kids." Uriah goes pale as a piece of paper, and everyone cracks up. "Hmm... ok. What is the most Dauntless thing you did while in Abnegation? "Well, I have climbed the Sears Tower before..." Everyone's mouths instantly drop open. "Yes. I am serious. Ok. Uriah, Candor or Dauntless?" "DAUNTLESS BITCH!" "Mkay... I Dare you to... Go to the tattoo parlor, and sing 'Dangerous Woman' by Ariana Grande." "Aww... That's-" While twerking."

 **Uriah POV**

This is how my life ends. I. Hate. Twerking. It's gonna be weird doing it in a tattoo parlor, too. "I don't even KNOW the words to 'Dangerous Woman'!" I say. "Then look them up," says Tris. Let's go to the parlor.

 **PagieBreakie**

Currently at the tattoo parlor, getting in position to twerk.

'Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman  
Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you  
Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't'

After that little piece of hell. it is my turn. "Zeke, Candor or Dauntless?" "Hmm.. I choose..."


	2. The Great Cake War

**Uriah POV**

"I chose Dauntless, and always will," he says. "I'm not afraid of you, little bro." Mistake number one. "Ok then. I dare you to go lick the first person you see's face." "Okay," he says, slightly shaking. Little did he know, I had text Eric a little while ago asking for him to come over right about... now. Zeke ran out of the apartment, and we heard screaming. Like, little girl screaming. Zeke came back in with Dauntless cake in his hair and oranges in his shirt.. for some strange, strange reason. "URIAH!" Eric was legitimately roaring. "WHY WOULD YOU TELL ME TO COME OVER NOW?!" "Honestly Eric, it was because this was a planned dare." I then got up and started running.

 **Tobias POV**

On behalf of Jack Kang and his Candor lackeys, Uriah, Thank you for your honesty. "Well. That was weird," said Zeke. "Four! Candor or Dauntless!" "Dauntless," I said, "Because I don't feel like yelling at you for your stupidity." "Ouch. I feel the pain man.. Anyway, I dare you to go to Forever Dauntless and ask to buy a bottle of cake perfume." Yes. We actually have that in our compound. All of the initiates get a free one at the beginning of initiation. "Mkay," I said. "I already own like.. five. I'm friends with the dude that works at the counter." Everyone starts to stare. "Ok then Four," says Zeke. "We're all gonna stand outside the door and wait for you." "And I'm coming in," says Tris. **(AN/ FourTris is already together.)** Great. She's gonna film it. And then, she's gonna post it online. I hate myself.

 **PAGEBREAK**

 **Tobias POV**

"Hey, Gabe! Can I get some more Dauntless Signature? Don't ask why." Tris is cracking up. "Yeah.. Sure Four..." I hear him say something about hoarding under his breath and have to hold in a laugh. "Here ya go," he says. "Thanks!" To add more stupidity, I skip out while spraying it all over me. We get back to the apartment, and there is a huge Dauntless Cake sitting in the middle of the floor. I see Uriah, and I see Uriah diving toward it. Someone is going to die.

* * *

 **Hey guys! It's Alex. Please send me some ideas for truths and dares! I'm out. Sorry if I haven't been updating. Been super busy. Byeee!**


	3. DIS AINT A CHAPTER

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER** **Hey guys.. sorry about this. Wasn't able to update, cause my wifi went out. Hopefully, I'll be able to update either this week, or do double chapters next week.** **Thanks for not hating me,** **Alex**


	4. It's KFC

**Tobias POV**

We look around the room, sizing each other up. Tris makes the first move, jumping over Uriah, (honestly, I don't know how either) and landing in front of the cake, which she promptly picks up, and runs to the back with. We all try looking for clues, but end up finding Tris in a supply closet, with even. More. Cake. I'm so happy, I could cry right now. "Here's cake guys," she says. We all dig in, and head back to the game.

Since no one remembers who went last, Zeke starts. "My dear Tris, Candor, or Dauntless?" "Candor," she says, "And Uriah, a Pansycake is a flower-shaped/flavored cake, so shut your ass." "Anyway," says Zeke, "What are Four's fears?" She has a smirk on her face. "Acrophobia, Claustrophobia, Scelerophobia, and Mastigophobia. There." Everyone stares at Tris in awe. "I had an aptitude for Euridite too, ya know. Anyways, Bae, truth or dare?"

 **Tris POV**

"Dare," he says. Mkay. I have the perfect dare. "I dare you to go to the pit dressed as a chicken, and throw eggs at random people." This should be interesting. "Ok," he says. "I GOT A COSTUME!" Zeke screams. Side note. Who has a freaking chicken costume in their house, I mean, seriously. So, now we are all going out into the pit. Tobias, (being the casual, swagger chicken he is) is casually walking down the path in the pit, and slipping eggs into peoples bags, and then just starts throwing, I mean THROWING, eggs at random people. People have congregated outside of PetSmart, and are throwing canned dog food at him. Not even chicken food. I mean, how lazy are these people? "ALRIGHT," Tobias says. "Its time to continue this in the truth or dare lair." OK, that is becoming a hashtag today.

* * *

 **Tris POV**

Back at Zeke's, Tobias is asking Tori (who joined after the eggs) and she chooses truth. "FUCK OFF URIAH," screams Tori. I guess we are finally used to his pansycake shit. "Are you currently interested in anyone?" asks Tobias, wiggling his eyebrows. "Yes. Bud. Now, Marlene, T or D?" "Hmmm.. I choose.."

* * *

 **Hey weirdos. It's finally me. Sorry, I couldn't find his last fear, but oh well. Bye!**


End file.
